The goal of the Cancer Prevention and Population Sciences (CPPS) Program is to reduce the incidence and impact of cancer by conducting innovative multidisciplinary cancer prevention and population sciences research. The CPPS Program has 31 research members from a multiple Departments at Baylor, including Medicine, Pediatrics, Surgery, Urology, Psychiatry, and Neuroscience. These include 5 new members whose recruitment to Baylor was facilitated by the Cancer Center; in addition, 6 Baylor investigators in the biobehavioral aspects of nicotine dependence have joined CPPS. The program had $4,561,452 support from the NCI last year and overall received $10,035,029 in peer reviewed funding. Members of the program published over 300 cancer related manuscripts in peer-reviewed journals of which 29% were intraprogrammatic collaborations and 12% interprogrammatic. Our program is conceptually organized into two broad thematic areas: (1) Cancer Epidemiology and Genetics: CPPS Investigators conduct studies to examine the etiology of childhood and adulthood cancers, and to study the contribution of gene and gene environment interactions to their etiology; and to identify the clinical and molecular characteristics of syndromes that result in hereditary predisposition to cancers. Other CPPS investigators evaluate the cancer outcomes especially to address health disparities and inequities in access, treatment, and survival. Major accomplishments include analyses of secular trends and risk factors for several digestive and liver cancers, identification of genetic polymorphisms that are associated with risk of childhood and adult tumors as well as for premalignant lesions such as Barrett's esophagus and liver cirrhosis, (2) Biobehavioral Research and Cancer Prevention: This theme is focused on Childhood Obesity and Physical Activity, in which investigators study the determinants of obesity and physical activity in children and adolescents, and evaluate culturally appropriate interventions; Nicotine Dependence in which investigators examine the genetics of addictive behavior, in both animal models and human studies, and to evaluate novel interventions for smoking cessation; and Chemoprevention research to test novel prevention agents in animals and in human trials. Major accomplishments in this theme include the development of interventional programs to improve childhood diet and exercise to combat childhood obesity, the role of genetics in nicotine dependence through study of nicotinic receptors, and the conduct of breast cancer prevention clinical trials.